


Te Amo

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buff Honeymaren (Disney), CEO Elsa (Disney), Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gamer Elsa (Disney), Gamer Honeymaren (Disney), Gaming, Kissing, Latino Honeymaren (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Pc gaming, Pharmercy References, Smut, Top Honeymaren (Disney), Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wingman Anna (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: For the first time in forever, Elsa has scored herself a date. Having met a beautiful woman named Honeymaren in an online game, Elsa is finally going out to meet her for real. But, she's a little nervous and has asked Anna to be her wingman. However, as she'll soon see, the date will be going better than she could have hoped. (Elsamaren, Fluff/Smut, Modern AU)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Te Amo

Elsa Frost was a woman who didn't exactly go out looking for love. Her life had been so hectic and busy, she'd barely found time for much in terms of being social. That was except for spending time with her younger sister Anna, but even she barely found time for that.

It had been five years now since their parents had died and Elsa had taken over the family company. For a few years beforehand, Elsa had been too heavily focused on her studies, which had left her estranged from Anna, but now she was trying to make up for that.

But throughout all her life, Elsa's passion for gaming had been one key constant. Ever since she was a little girl, playing games on the Nintendo 64 her uncle had bought her one Christmas, Elsa's love for video games had been one of the few things keeping her together.

However, she hadn't expected to find a girlfriend playing a video game. Her name was Honeymaren, they met while Elsa was playing World Of Warcraft one evening after a very, very long day at the office. A few instant messages later and the two were chatting away.

Selfies and voice messages were shared after that and Elsa felt like... she'd really found a connection with someone. So when Honeymaren asked her out on a date, who was she to refuse. But then again, she'd never been on a date before in her life.

Enter Anna, who had gladly agreed to come with Elsa and to make sure things went well for her. Elsa had always watched over Anna's love life, a rather turmoil filled one at that, and while Anna had now found someone, it seemed fitting that Anna should watch Elsa's back.

The night of the date soon came and Elsa was heading through the streets of Arendelle city, wearing a sparkly blue dress for the occasion. She was internally debating in her head whether it was too much, but she did want to look her best for Maren.

"So... how long have you known this girl?" Anna asked as she did her makeup in the car. "You said you met on this gamer's chatroom you're on?"

Elsa, nervous about her date, nodded. "Uhhh, a few weeks. I mean, I was kinda surprised when I found out she lived in the same city as we do."

Her sister grinned. "You know Elsa, I didn't think you were the dating type."

"I'm not," the blonde responded. "But Maren... she's different." That was an understatement.

"You're sure she's actually who she says she is?" Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, piped in, as he drove down the busy streets. "I've heard a lot of horror stories of girls being prayed on by creeps online."

"Kristoff!" Anna told him off.

"What, it's true?"

"Kristoff, don't worry," Elsa spoke up. "She's sent me enough selfies of herself to reassure me that she's a real woman and wants to date me."

Kristoff smiled. "Well, I just wanted you to be sure. I care about you know."

"And I you," Elsa replied, gratefully. She appreciated the concern Anna and Kristoff had for her, even if it wasn't all that necessary. "Thanks for the pair of you being my wingmen tonight."

"Hey, Kristoff doesn't get an excuse to take me out much these days."

The blonde man grumbled. "Only because you and Elsa are busy at work all the time."

"Hey, it's not easy when you work at the same company your sister runs," Anna remarked.

That had certainly been an experience. Elsa had been interviewing for a new IT specialist in one of the upper floors in her building. She hadn't expected her own sister to be among the applicants. Nevertheless, Anna proved herself and she got the job, on her own merits.

Elsa chuckled. "Maybe I should give you more time off, Anna," she said, trying to add some levity to the discussion.

"No way," Anna argued. "I already get enough funny looks for even being related to you."

"Okay, okay," Elsa accepted. "But you do put way too many long hours in. Even I don't work as late as you do."

"Well, I don't play games all night. like you do," Anna playfully smirked, sticking her tongue out.

Eventually, Elsa could see the restaurant where Honeymaren had said she'd be waiting for them. It was quite a fancy place, Elsa quite surprised Honeymaren could afford to eat at such a place. But she was starting to learn not to underestimate her date.

Kristoff then pulled up outside and got out first, opening the door for Elsa and Anna like the gentleman he was. He bowed kindly as the two women stepped out.

"After you ladies," he said kindly.

"Thank you," Elsa replied, grinning.

Anna got out after her and took her boyfriend's arm, giving him a quick kiss as they walked into the restaurant. The inside looked even fancier than the outside had, with trimmings of gold all about the establishment. But then again, Elsa was used to this.

The moment the door closed behind her, Elsa's eyes studied the restaurant in detail, wondering where Honeymaren could be waiting for her. Had they arrived too early? Maybe Maren herself was running a little late? Elsa soon calmed her thoughts down, trying to relax and breathe easy.

"So... see her anywhere?" Anna wondered.

Elsa looked around again for a few more seconds. "Hmmm... I don't think so."

However, Elsa soon spied a woman with dark skin, long brown hair and wearing a very beautiful red and orange dress getting up from a seat near the window, grinning at her. Elsa recognised that face from the selfies she'd shared online. It was Honeymaren.

"Honeymaren?" Elsa asked.

"That's me," She said, smiling. "Nice to finally see you in flesh, Elsa." Honeymaren blushed as she walked up to Elsa. "Wow... I didn't think you'd be the taller one... Mercy main."

Elsa was quite surprised herself by Honeymaren's actual appearance. She was a few inches shorter than her, the same height as Anna, yet Elsa noticed how buff she was. Maren had mentioned she did frequent the gym, but those muscles... Elsa then had a very beautiful thought about being spooned in them.

"Mercy main?" Anna wondered.

"Oh, Elsa didn't tell you we play Overwatch together?" Honeymaren wondered.

Elsa blushed. "Well... I never really bothered."

Anna giggled. "Seems Elsa has a lot to tell me about you."

"Oh I'm sure," Honeymaren said. "Nice to meet your _hermana_ , Elsa. She's even cuter in person."

Anna's eyes widened. "Oooh, you speak Spanish!"

"My mom was from Mexico," Honeymaren replied.

"It's part of the reason I brought you along Anna," Elsa replied. "I'm... not good with Spanish."

"She's hopeless," Honeymaren replied. "I've known her for like three weeks and she still hasn't picked up a lick of it." She giggled.

Elsa flushed with embarrassment. "Look, I was more into math and science at school than languages."

"Top of her class!" Anna chirped.

Honeymaren smiled. "Well, as long as you and Kristoff aren't gonna bother us, It's fine with me." She and Elsa walked over to the nearby table and sat down, Kristoff and Anna taking their place behind them. Anna made sure she sat directly behind Elsa, giving her sister some assurance she was there.

As they started their meal, Honeymaren eyed Elsa, grinning at her brightly. Elsa could sense the desire and love in her eyes. It was if Honeymarne's chocolate eyes were observing every inch of her, since this was the first time they'd actually seen one another.

Elsa wasn't used to being ogled like that, yet... it was nice to see someone who truly cared for her admiring her body. She actually felt beautiful for once in her life. She blushed a little, hiding her face with her long hair as she continued to eat.

"Hmm... definitely white," Honeymaren stated.

"Pardon?"

"Your hair," her date said. "It definitely looks a lot whiter than in the pictures you sent me."

"Oh, you think so?" Elsa wondered. "I assure you, it's still platinum blonde. But, I've been thinking about dying it silver or completely white." She sighed. "Alas, I feel the members of the board would give me a few odd looks for such a thing."

"Eh, I dunno, personally I think it'd look great on you, snow queen."

Anna giggled from behind Elsa, the blonde blushing softly. Honeymaren was such a flirt and Elsa... was utterly loving it. No one had ever flirted at her with such charm and grace. It was refreshing for her, to say the least. But she was a little nervous to admit that.

Honeymaren reached over, grinning. Her eyes were like chocolate, adorable and full of love for her and Elsa was completely enamoured with her date. Her hands took Elsa's own, Elsa feeling her date's soft, smooth brown skin caressing her pale, delicate hands.

"So... how'd you know about this place?" Elsa wondered, trying to break the awkward silence.

Maren smiled. "Oh, I've got a friend who works here. Because of that, I get discounts."

"So that's why you insisted on buying," Elsa realised. "You do know I'm filthy stinking rich, right?"

"Yeah but, this was my idea for us to finally meet up," Honeymaren stated. "I wanted you to know how much I'm willing to make you happy, _señorita_."

The blonde flushed more. She did know that bit of Spanish and it sounded so sensual coming from Honeymaren's mouth. The way it just rolled off her tongue made her just tingle with anticipation. She felt like she could listen to that voice for hours and never get bored.

" _Te amo_ , Elsa," Honeymaren then said with a grin.

Elsa, definitely not knowing that bit of Spanish, looked over her shoulder and whispered into Anna's ear "Uh what's _te amo_ mean, Anna?"

"It means I love you, you dork," Anna whispers back.

Honeymaren, overhearing all of that, just giggled. She was going to have a lot of fun teaching Elsa her mother's tongue.

Elsa and Honeymaren kept talking about everything and nothing. From their favourite games, to their families, to other various interests they had in common. Anna found herself getting more involved with their conversation than she had with Kristoff.

He didn't seem to mind. He knew Anna was happy to hear her sister going on a date with such a beautiful woman who clearly cared for her.

Anna looked over at him, smiling, but feeling a bit concerned. "Sorry, big guy. Am I making you feel left out?"

"Oh, not at all," Kristoff assured her. "But... I feel like you really shouldn't be spying in on them at every waking moment. They're doing pretty fine, if you ask me."

"I know, I know," Anna said. "But I'm her wingman. I need to look out for her."

"She's your big sister, she should be the one looking out for you," Kristoff remarked.

Kristoff had a point. Elsa was a mature woman now and while Anna was glad she'd brought her along, she knew Elsa was getting on just fine. Honeymaren was a very good girlfriend to her, it seemed. This first date was going well for them.

"So... how do you think it's gonna go?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff, who was in the middle of stuffing his face, looked at Anna confused. "What?"

"Elsa and Honeymaren," Anna insisted. "Do you think they've got a shot?"

"I think so," Kristoff said. "But I just hope Elsa doesn't let what she's got with her go too deep too fast, you know? Remember what happened with the guy you met before me?"

"All in the past," Anna stated, wanting to try and make sure that dark chapter of her life was buried and forgotten. "Besides, my sister has a better eye at this sort of thing than me."

"Didn't she warn you about him the moment you met him?"

Anna sighed. "Yeah, and I was a stupid eighteen-year-old girl at the time... but I'm older and wiser now and plus... I still got to meet you eventually."

"For that, baby, I am thankful," Kristoff agreed.

Just then, Elsa peeked over her shoulder as Anna and Kristoff were still eating. "Uh... Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna said, swallowing.

Elsa blushed. "Honeymaren's asked if she wants me to stay with her tonight. Is that alright with you? Can you look after our place for the night?"

"Yes, of course," Anna insisted. "Don't worry, I won't burn the house down."

Elsa giggled. "Good... I'll text you when I want picking up."

Anna grinned. "Have fun."

As Elsa and Honeymaren left, Anna just smirked. Judging from Honeymaren's body language, she knew exactly where this was all going. And she was further assured of that as she then noticed Honeymaren's hand gently reach down to Elsa's rear.

Something was going to go down, and Anna knew Elsa was going to have quite an evening. She'd served her purpose and now it was time to let Elsa and her new love handle things by themselves.

Kristoff looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uhhh... Fiesty pants? What's with that look?"

"Oh nothing," Anna said. "Just that I know for a fact Elsa will have finally lost her virginity by this time tomorrow."

Kristoff nearly spat out his drink.

xXx

Honeymaren's apartment was a lot smaller than Elsa had imagined. When she'd seen Honeymaren's room during their many video calls, she'd figured her girlfriend's place was fairly big. To her surprise, it was quite small, with the kitchen and living room combined with a bathroom and bedroom to either side.

"Not exactly roomy," Elsa admitted.

"Not all of us make six-figure salaries," Honeymaren remarked. "But it's cosy."

"I take it your gaming setup is in the bedroom?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, you can go check it out if you want," Honeymaren said, heading to the fridge to grab herself a drink.

Elsa walked into Honeymaren's bedroom, quite a messy looking room, but it wasn't as bad as say, Anna's bedroom. She saw various pictures of Honeymaren and her family dotted over the room. A picture of her and what appeared to be her brother mountain climbing, images of their parents.

Seeing such a happy family made Elsa feel a bit sad. It had been a long time since she'd had any sort of happy family like that, with her parents being gone and her and Anna being strained while Elsa studied. She was making a big difference now but.. the pain was still there, never going away.

Wanting to distract herself, Elsa looked at Honeymaren's computer, eyeing it over. It was quite a decent gaming rig, but Elsa felt like it could be better. After all, her girlfriend deserved to play just as well as she did. There was nothing that should hold her back.

"You still use a Radeon R9 290?" Elsa wondered, peaking into the rig through the air vents and noticing the graphics card.

"Hey, it still runs my games fine!" Honeymaren remarked, walking into the room. "Anything more is just _demasiado caro para mi_."

"Uhhh huh," Elsa responded. "You know I could lend you an RTX 2080. It's the best one on the market right now."

Honeymaren smirked. "Thanks but I'm gonna pass, Mercy main." She sat on the bed. "Besides, Graphics aren't everything, you know."

"True," Elsa admitted. She sat on the bed next to her, both women flushing light colours of pink.

There was but a few inches between them, their exposed arms gently touching each other. Elsa took the initiative... and held Honeymaren's hand. It was a brave move and no matter what Elsa told herself.. it was the right one. As their fingers interlocked, Honeymaren smirked.

"I love you," she whispered, before then grabbed Elsa's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

Elsa blushed deeply as Honeymaren kissed, wrapping her arms around her beautiful body. She closed her eyes, sighing softly. Her first-ever kiss and it was just like she'd imagined. She kissed back, letting Honeymaren hold her in her arms.

She didn't want such a perfect moment to end, but realised she needed to part for air. As their kiss broke, Elsa felt breathless, gazing into her lover's eyes. Words couldn't describe how amazing and delighted she felt. Her hands stroked Honeymaren's cheek, assuring her this was still real.

"Wow..." Elsa whispered.

"Was that... really your first kiss?"

She nodded. "Uh... yeah."

Her lover giggled. "Oh Elsa, you are just completely adorable."

Elsa laughed lightly. "That's... uhhh usually my sister."

Honeymaren smiled. "I like Anna... she's lucky to have had a big sister like you to rely on."

"And I am lucky she's found someone like Kristoff to take care of her," Elsa replied. "But let's forget about them..."

"Yeah, they're fun... but I'm here for you, and you alone, mi amor," Honeymaren whispered.

Elsa and Honeymaren kissed again, Elsa deepening the kiss. She'd never kissed another woman before, especially not a woman as beautiful and as delightful as Honeymaren. She held her close, moaning into the tender loving kiss she gave the beautiful brunette.

Feeling a bit more confident, Elsa pulled Honeymaren close and threaded her fingers through her lover's hair. Her lips, those beautiful, gorgeous lips were just delicious to the taste. She was getting quite addicted to kissing Honeymaren,

Continuing to stroke Maren's beautiful hair, Elsa gently let a bit of her tongue slip into Honeymaren's mouth. She'd seen this done in hentai and if she was honest... it looked very arousing. Honeymaren seemed to agree, as her tongue played with Elsa's.

Honeymaren parted, smiling. "You... you wanna take this a few steps forward?"

Elsa blushed. "I... I don't know. It would be my first time."

"You don't have to," Honeymaren insisted. "We could just cuddle and watch some movies or something. You said you liked that anime Last Kndyaxian right?"

"Yeah, Anna's always saying the main girl looks like me," Elsa giggled.

Her lover grinned. "Well... she's not wrong. Captain Frost is the spitting image of you... but I think I prefer you more. I can actually touch you, _querida_."

"And... what does that mean?"

"Darling," Honeymaren cooed, kissing Elsa again.

Dearly, Elsa kissed back, cupping Honeymaren's cheeks. Her eyes closed and her heart soared. Yes, this was right. She'd waited three weeks to do this and it was just as beautiful as she could have imagined. Honeymaren was the one for her.

As they kissed, she felt Honeymaren's arms wrap around her, feel her slender, elegant figure. She wanted those strong firm hands to undress her completely. And so... Elsa had made her decision.

"So... what's your answer?" Honeymaren wondered.

"Yes," Elsa said. "I... I want to have sex."

"Sounds perfect," Honeymaren whispered, grinning and then tackling Elsa onto the bed. She kissed Elsa lovingly and then stripped out of her dress. She posed in her underwear for a few moments, before stripping off her bra and panties right before Elsa's eyes.

Elsa gasped and blushed red as Honeymaren strode her, grinning. Her lover... had possibly quite the most beautiful set of muscles she had ever seen. Honeymaren's nude body had to be just the most perfect work of art that Elsa had ever seen.

"Like what you see, Mercy Main?" Honeymaren said with a smirk.

Elsa nodded. With muscles like that... she could definitely see why Honeymaren related to Pharah on a spiritual level. Only Honeymaren wasn't from a video game. She was real and her body was a few inches apart from Elsa's. Just the thought that this was all real made Elsa even more turned on.

"Now... how do you want this?" Honeymaren replied. "I can be all submissive for you, or I can dominate you or we can just do it together..."

Elsa flushed. "I'm a little nervous about this... could you uhhh... what's the word Anna uses... top me?"

Honeymaren laughed and leaned in close. "Your wish is my command, _mi reina_."

She then stripped Elsa naked too, grinning as she took in the sight of Elsa's gorgeous nude figure. To think she was the first woman Elsa had been with. A shame really. With a body as beautiful as that, she should have gotten herself a beautiful girlfriend a long time ago.

Elsa looked down, whimpering as Honeymaren then started to eat her out. The Latino woman spread her folds wide open, her tongue working its magic. Covering her mouth, Elsa just stared as her lover tasted and licked her beautiful wet centre.

" _MMmmmmmm tienes una vagina jodidamente hermosa_ ," Honeymaren whispered in her Spanish tongue.

Elsa felt so flustered. She barely knew a word of what her lover was saying but that voice... it just turned her on so much. Honeymaren, eating her out and pinning her to the bed with those smooth, loving lips, was turning her on so much.

Reaching around, Honeymaren gently squeezed Elsa's rear softly. Elsa had quite a perky, slightly chubby rump. As Honeymaren's hands played with it, the brunette adored how easy it was to grope and squeeze.

The blonde yelped cutely, and Honeymaren grinned. No one had ever squeezed her rump before. In Elsa's mind... that was Honeymaren declaring that she was hers and hers alone. Elsa didn't have a problem with that. She would love nothing more than to be Honeymaren's forever.

"Your all mine, _cariño,_ " she said, before she resumed eating the blonde out.

Elsa whimpered, completely powerless as she felt Honeymaren gently suck on her sweet clit. Her tongue swept inside of her, like a great river of pleasure entering her crevice. Her moans were loud, almost melodic in nature, a beautiful goddess calling for her hero.

And said hero answered that call, continuing to eat Elsa. Her eyes darted up and down, her hands keeping Elsa held in the right position. Her great strength held Elsa in place and Elsa, much like the character she mained, was utterly at Honeymaren's mercy.

"Oh... god!" Elsa groaned.

Honeymaren smirked and kept eating Elsa deeper and faster. She knew Elsa was close, she could see how husky her breathing was becoming, how red her face was growing. Elsa was wailing, singing melodically as Honeymaren knew she was in the final stretch.

Feeling the bed shake beneath her and her whole body writhe and wriggle, Elsa knew the was orgasm rising inside of her. It wouldn't be long before Honeymaren finished her off. She just stared down, fixated on the sight of her true love eating her out.

Honeymaren kept licking and eating, tasting Elsa's delicious, beautiful folds. She had been thinking about the taste of Elsa for some time, but she hadn't expected Elsa to taste just as gorgeous as she looked. She certainly had caught quite a catch with her.

Elsa gasped loudly. She cried out in desire, wanting her release.

" _Sí bebé, termina por mí_!" Honeymaren encouraged, letting her fingers finish her off.

Lovingly, Elsa came hard, her juices flowing. Her first orgasm from another woman and it felt so amazing. The surge flowed through her, Elsa rising up and being taken to heaven and back again. She sighed, coming down and getting her breath back.

Honeymaren smiled. "Want more, _mi putita_."

"Yes..." Elsa breathed needily. She was desperate for more.

Honeymaren then spread Elsa's legs, sliding herself between the blonde's thighs. She then started to grind herself against Elsa's folds, biting her lip seductively and holding Elsa close to her again as she rode the beautiful blonde rapidly.

Elsa groaned, feeling the sensation of her lover's folds rubbing against her own. She clutched onto Honeymaren tightly, rubbing back as she felt the pleasure surge through her again. She wanted to come again, and come for her beautiful love.

" _Eres jodidamente increíble!_ " Honeymaren gasped, rubbing herself against Elsa tightly. She reached down and gave Elsa a gentle lovebite.

The blonde moaned and groaned, feeling the surge flow through her. She stared at Honeymaren as they pressed each other together, Elsa rubbing her wetness against the strength of Honeymaren's own. Adding pleasure, she reached down and started to finger Maren.

"Ooooh... I like your thinking!" Maren gasped in agreement, reaching down and fingering Elsa as well. The two of them feverishly kissed as the fingered and rubbed against one another, feeling the great sensation rising and falling between them.

Grabbing Elsa tightly with her free hand, Honeymaren captured her lips with her own, kissing hard and stroking Elsa's hair. Elsa moaned, kissing back with all her love. Happiness, elation, satisfaction all flowed within her as Elsa knew she was having the best sex of her life.

"Maren... I'm close again!" Elsa gasped.

"Me... me too... fuck!"

Finally, the two came together, in a double orgasm of bliss. Elsa cried out and fell onto Honeymaren, panting. Her first time... and it had been just amazing. The two of them fell onto the bedsheets together, panting and exhausted. Elsa snuggled up to Maren, not wanting to leave.

Honeymaren then pulled Elsa close, spooning her and wrapping them both under the sheets, making sure they were cosy and warm. Elsa purred, resting on Honeymaren's muscular chest.

"How do you feel, Mercy main?"

"Amazing thanks to you... Pharah main..." Elsa sighed dreamily, being spooned in her lover's arms and falling asleep, content and happy.

xXx

**Author's note:** Today, my gaymazing friends, I bring you a gift of a ship I have become quite fond of recently. Elsa and Honeymaren from Frozen 2. I quite like Honeymaren a fair bit, even if some of my Elsanna brethren do not like her for reasons that escape me. She's a decent girlfriend for Elsa and their paring is actually quite good for those who want to experience Elsa's gayness without having to ship her with her sister.

Anyway, enjoy the Elsamaren and special thanks to Renee Lidell on the LGBT shipping discord server for the Spanish translations!

See you soon!


End file.
